In making action pictures of sports events, it is desirable to give the impression of speed and motion. However, if the shutter speed is deliberately made slow enough to blur the picture, there is no sharp image of the person or thing in motion. Panning produces a blurred background and at the same time is difficult.
An object of this invention is to provide a way of producing a trailing blur behind a sharp image against a distinct background a highly reproducable sequence, for actions at almost any speed.
Another object is to provide such a device that is inexpensive and compact.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.